Wherever You Go, I'll Always Follow You
by SeQyuRz
Summary: "Kita akan selalu bersama Rin,"/ "Bagaimana kabarmu? Nyonya Shion,"/ "Arigatou—Ayah"/Selamat tinggal—Len/One-shot/Mind to RnR? ;A;


Alohaaaaaaa OAO/

Rz hadir kembali membawa fict pokaloid yang abal, gaje, dan ancur seperti biasa OAO

Mo curhat dulu sebelumnya minna, ini diadaptasi dari Siti Nurbaya, jadi jalan ceritanya emang mirip. Sebenarnya dapet tugas dari guru supaya menyadur hikayat dalam bentuk cerpen, tapi karena Siti Nurbaya itu bukan hikayat, jadilan fict ini menjadi terabaikan, yaudah daripada nganggur saya publish di mari aja, jadi maap kalo jelek =A=

Yosh, Hepi riding :3

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Tetes peluh yang mengalir lirih_

_Mendesak turun perlahan_

_Terbisu dalam sangkar tak berujung_

_Ah, memang benar—_

_Irama ringkih itu mengalun merdu_

_Hingga bunga sakura yang bergerak lamban itupun kembali ke asalnya._

**Karena setiap nafasku teracuni olehmu. Dan pikiranku terkoyak oleh sosokmu.**

**Sebab itulah aku selalu tenggelam di dalamnya. Bahkan sulit bagiku untuk sekedar merangkak ke luar.**

**Adalah bayangmu yang memburuku. Adalah ingatanmu yang selalu tersebar dalam benakku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wherever You Go, I'll Always Follow You**

**Adopted from 'Siti Nurbaya'**

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha Crypton, Marah Rusli

**Pairing : **Len x Rin

**Warning: **Typo, abal, OOC, AU ,dsb

**Summary:**_ "Kita akan selalu bersama Rin,"/_ "Bagaimana kabarmu? Nyonya Shion,"/ "_Arigatou_—Ayah"

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rated**: T

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hey,Rin—kita akan selalu bersama bukan?"Gadis kecil itu menghentikan permainan meniup poninya. Manik azurenya mendongak pelan menatap sumber suara._

"_Bodoh! Tentu saja!"Ia menatap manik azure lain yang berbalik menatap lurus kearahnya. Hingga keduanya menatap intens. Pemilik manik azure itu berbinar cerah._

"_Kita akan selalu bersama Rin,"Laki-laki bermanik azure itu bersunggut sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sedang gadis kecil berponi itu hanya menatap geli melihat tingkahnya._

"_Kau benar—Len,"Senyumnya kecil._

_**Dan memory itupun kembali terkuak dengan lebarnya—**_

.

.

.

"Ayah—sudah pulang?"Lelaki paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menggaruk sedikit tengkuk kepalanya hingga mengalihkan pandangan menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Ya Rin. Ayah pulang,"Lelaki itu berdehem kecil. Mencoba mengalihkan tatapan curiga manik azure yang telah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sedang gadis beraroma jeruk itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Wajah Ayah kusut—apa dagangan hari ini pendapatannya menurun?"Lelaki itu tersentak kecil. Kemudian ia menduduki kursi coklat di samping lemari kecil di dekatnya. Sembari memejamkan mata sebentar,lalu membukanya kembali dengan berat.

"Tidak Rin,"Kagamine Rin—gadis itu berdecak kesal.

"Bohong,"Lelaki paruh baya itu mengernyit rapat. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia menggerakan jemarinya pelan guna menghapus peluh-peluh yang menghiasi wajah tuanya. Nampak keriput-keriput yang menguar jelas di sudut-sudut wajahnya. Ia menghela napas kecil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Rin. Hanya saja—"Lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Mengedarkan pandangan pada langit-langit yang mulai samar dan mengabur dalam penglihatannya. Ia menghela napas kembali. Dadanya berdenyut kuat.

"Toko Ayah hangus terbakar ,"Gadis itu tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan jemarinya membeku seketika. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menghirup oksigen dengan susah payah dan berusaha memasukkanya ke dalam paru-parunya.

"A—apa? Hangus? Kenapa bisa, Ayah? Kenapa?"Lelaki paruh baya itu menunduk dalam. Sedang gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ itu hanya membeku di tempat. Manik matanya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya mengepal panas. Napasnya bergerak tak beraturan. Ia masih tak dapat menerimanya. Terlalu sulit untuk menelan fakta bahwa toko yang telah lama dibangun bersama dengan ayahnya hangus terbakar begitu saja. Toko itu—toko yang telah menjadi sandaran tulang punggung keluarganya. Toko yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Bahkan toko berharga yang merupakan warisan dari ibu tercinta yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Ia tertegun. Dunianya seakan runtuh dalam sekejap.

_**Dan itulah awal kisahku, menyesakkan bukan?**_

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Pak Tua? Apa kau menerima tawaranku ini?"Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan angkuh sembari menatap dingin lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya. Surai biru tuanya meliuk-liuk tertimpa angin hingga mempermainkan rambut indahnya. Ia mengelus jas hitam yang menempel di badannya. Kemudian tersenyum angkuh bak seorang penguasa. Seolah mempertandakan ia adalah golongan kelas atas.

"S—saya mohon maaf tidak bisa menerima tawaran anda. Rin adalah satu-satunya harta yang saya miliki. Saya tidak bisa menyerahkannya kepada anda tuan,"Lelaki angkuh bermanik dingin itu semakin menatap tajam lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya. Shion Kaito—nama lelaki angkuh itu mengepalkan jemarinya kuat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya guna menatap intens pada lelaki paruh baya yang menunduk takut-takut di hadapannya. Seringaian liciknya mengembang pelan.

"Oh—aku sangat memahami itu, Pak Tua. Aku bisa menerima keputusanmu itu Pak Tua,"Lelaki paruh baya itu tersentak pelan. Bola matanya membesar sempurna.

"Be—benarkah itu tuan?"Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seringaian khas namun cukup menawan kembali terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Pak Tua. Asal kau tahu penggantinya bukan? Aku yakin kau sudah sangat memahami mengenai hal itu Pak Tua," Bola mata lelaki paruh baya itu semakin melebar. Rahangnya menguat. Keringat dingin menelusur pelan pada keriput-keriput tua yang menempel erat di wajah kusutnya. Ia meneguk ludah berat. Jemarinya melemas seketika. Kaito menyeringai lebar.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana Pak Tua? Apa kau sanggup membayar hutang-hutangmu sekarang? Atau kau berniat merubah keputusanmu dan merima tawaranku, huh?"Lelaki paruh baya itu mengepal tangannya kuat. Pandangannya memanas dan nafasnya tersendat gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam sembari mengatur amarahnya yang naik turun. Sedang Kaito hanya menyaksikan permainan busuknya sambil sesekali menghirup aroma teh merah dalam cangkirnya. Maniknya berkilat licik.

_"Kau tau Pak Tua? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan—"_

Dan lelaki angkuh itu tertawa dengan lebarnya.

.

.

.

_Dear, Len_.

Lama tidak berjumpa. Bagimana kabarmu? Apa kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu disini? Setiap kali aku menatap pohon sakura di tempatku ini, aku selalu teringat akan saat kita bertemu dulu. Saat dimana kau masih berada di sisiku, bermain bersama, bercanda tawa, bahkan menggengam tanganku ketika hujan lebat mengguyur kita bersama. Apa kau ingat semua itu? Pasti tidak, bukan? Kuharap begitu karena akupun disini tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu.

_Hey, Len._

Saat aku menatap kelopak sakura pertama yang berguguran, aku selalu terkenang akan janji kita dahulu untuk selalu bersama. Setiap kali memori itu mengusikku, aku selalu tersenyum mengingatnya. Janji itu memacuku untuk terus menjalani hari-hariku ketika aku harus terpisah beribu jauh jarak denganmu. Dan tiap kali pula aku teringat akan janji itu sembari menggengam kelopak sakura yang berguguran, saat itu aku sadar, bahwa aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu Len.

_Hey, Len._

Saat kau berkata kau akan terus bersamaku walau apapun terjadi, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti hatiku terbakar oleh kata-katamu dan seakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengacak-acak isi perutku. Perasaan yang meletup-letup ini membuatku sadar akan suatu hal yang seharusnya kusadari semenjak dulu. Dan akupun sangat senang sekali saat kau membalas perasaan ini. Aku bahkan ingat waktu kau berkata menyukaiku sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menguar jelas di pipimu itu. Hihi—lucu sekali,bukan?

_Hey, Len._

Tiap kali aku menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran itu, aku selalu berpikir, apakah mungkin kelopak itu merasa kesepian saat ia terjauh sendiri dan terpisah dari tangkainya? Mungkinkah kelopak itu merasa sendiri saat menatap jauh pada tempatnya berpijak semula? Atau mungkin kelopak itu merindukan saat-saat ia masih menempel erat pada ujung tangkainya? Dan saat sadar memikirkan itu semua, entah kenapa cairan bening ini terus mendesak turun dengan kasarnya.

_Hey, Len._

Saat aku memikirkan keputusanmu untuk menjauhiku. Bukan. Bukan karena kau membenciku, bukan? Aku sangat mengerti akan keputusanmu. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa, saat mendengar itu semua, hatiku sakit sekali Len. Seakan ribuan jarum menusuk tepat di ulu hatiku. Seolah sebilah pisau menikam erat setiap inci kulitku, bahkan mencabiknya dengan rakus, hingga membuat duniaku gelap seketika. Bagimana Len? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya? Apa kau bisa memahami luka yang ternganga lebar di dalam hatiku ketika kau menghilang dari pandanganku? Atau mungkin—Kau harus merasakannya sendiri Len? Saat giliranku untuk membuat pilihan menjauh darimu. Bukan. Sama sekali bukan karena aku membencimu. Ataupun karena tidak menyukaimu. Kau mungkin tahu Len. Kabar mengenaiku yang telah terikat dengan kenyataan pahit yang harus kutelan sekarang. Mungkin—

_Takdir mempermainkan kita. Nasib menghentakan ikatan kita. Dan bahkan mungkin Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkanku memilikimu._

Sebab aku menyukaimu Len. Meskipun pada akhirnya kisahku tidak berakhir dengan kau di dalamnya, aku harap kau akan memiliki kisah lain. Bukan lagi denganku—melainkan dengan orang lain. Karena itulah Len—semoga kau bahagia.

Love,

Kagamine Rin

...

"Tch!"Lelaki itu menghancurkan dengan kasar kertas lusuh yang dipegangnya erat. Matanya berpendar penuh amarah. Napasnya memburu cepat. Giginya bergemeletuk rapat. Ia memejamkan matanya guna menahan emosinya yang tak beraturan. Pikirannya sekarang penuh dengan sesosok gadis cantik yang terus menghantuinya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sakit. Sakit sekali sampai dadanya terus berdenyut dengan kuatnya. Ia mendecakan lidah dengan penuh amarah sembari menghantam permukaan dinding di sampingnya. Batinnya kalut.

.

.

.

"Ah—"Gadis itu melebarkan bola matanya. Maniknya yang indah bergerak gelisah.

"Lama tidak bertemu—Len,"Lelaki itu hanya menatap dingin gadis di hadapannya dengan ragu. Irisnya menatap lurus azure lemah di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? _**Nyonya Shion**_,"Ia menaikkan suaranya. Alisnya berkedut cepat. Sedang gadis di hadapannya hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Baik sekali Len. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apakah kau masih sering mengalami flu seperti dulu?"Ia tertawa geli. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan sedih lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha menyamarkan rasa sakit yang menyergap tubuhnya cepat.

"Kau bercanda? Aku sangat baik sekali hingga tidak pernah sebaik ini Rin,"Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Hingga membuat gadis di hadapannya menjadi salah tingkah. Gadis itu menyentuh pipinya. Benar. Senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat dirindukannya. Senyum yang bahkan membuat _liquid _bening sukses menyeruak perlahan dari bola matanya.

"Len, aku—"

"Wah wah wah, ada tikus kotor disini rupanya,"Kedua orang itu tersentak. Kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Mau apa kau disini makhluk rendahan? Beraninya kau menginjakan kakimu di rumahku, huh? Kau pikir kau pantas berada disini? Menjijikan,"Lelaki angkuh bermata dingin itu menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya. Kagamine Len—lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menekan amarahnya.

_**Bugh! **_

Lelaki angkuh itu jatuh tersungkur. Gadis di hadapannya tersentak. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan ketakutan. Kilatan amarah segera menguasai lelaki bersurai biru tua itu. Membuatnya murka seketika. Lelaki bersurai _honey blonde_ itu menatap dingin lelaki di hadapannya. Ia memandangnya geram. Ada secarik rasa puas menggerogoti dadanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum remeh.

_..._

_Sayangnya, ia tak pernah menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya itu_.

_**Aku takan pernah menyesalinya Rin. Karena kau tak perlu pemain lain dalam kisahmu,bukan?**_

.

.

.

**Aku ingin pergi.**

_Kemana?_

**Menjauh dari semua.**

_Apa kau yakin?_

**Aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini.**

_Tetaplah di sisiku._

**Untuk waktu yang sangat lama.**

_Jangan pergi!_

**Selamat tinggal,**

_Aku mohon—Kembalilah._

**Semoga kita bertemu lagi—**_**Len.**_

.

.

.

"Rin—meninggal dunia,"Perempuan paruh baya itu menunduk dalam. Lelaki bermata azure beku itu tersentak keras.

"A—apa? Hahaha, bibi bercanda, bukan?"Perempuan paruh baya itu hanya dapat menatap lemah lelaki rapuh di hadapannya.

"Bibi berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia meninggal dunia karena diracun oleh kaki tangan suaminya sendiri sewaktu mencoba menyusulmu kemari. Ia tahu bahwa kau telah diusir dari keluarga karena telah memukul suami dari Rin sehingga dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Suaminya sendiri jugalah yang telah memfitnah Rin saat ia mencoba pergi menyusulmu,"Perempuan tua itu berkata dengan nada gemetar. Sementara lelaki di hadapannya hanya terdiam membatu. Pikirannya kosong. Dadanya berdenyut kuat. Jemarinya membeku hingga napasnya bergerak tak beraturan. Ia limbung sesaat. Matanya menutup tajam dan perlahan _liquid _bening menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia mengelapnya dengan kasar. Mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi hingga sesenggukan dengan hebatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara benci, marah, kesal, muak, sedih dan bahkan—

Perasaan sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya kehilangan napas dan merasakan nyeri di dalam dadanya. Sakit sekali. Sakit sekali hingga _liquid_ beningnya turun membanjir dan seolah menjadi pertanda dari setiap perasaan yang bergumul di dalam hatinya.

_**Kau jahat Rin—Kau jahat sekali karena mengakhiri kisahmu dengan akhir seperti ini.**_.

.

.

.

**Aku ingin bersamamu.**

_Tidak bisa._

**Menentang takdir yang mempermainkan kita.**

_Konyol sekali._

**Menggapaimu—yang semakin jauh dari jangkauanku.**

_Apa kau sanggup?_

**Lebih baik aku seperti ini—agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu.**

_Hentikan, kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini_.

**Sebab aku mencintaimu Rin—sangat.**

.

.

.

_**Crot!**_

"_Kuso_!"Lelaki itu mencoba menggapai permukaan tanah. Sembari sebelah tangannya menutupi perutnya yang kini tengah bermuntahkan darah. Giginya bergemeletuk kapat. Sedang napasnya memburu menahan perih di dalam perutnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu,"Lelaki bersurai _honey blonde_ di hadapannya semakin mempererat genggaman pisau keperakan dalam kepalannya. Matanya berkilat penuh dendam. Tatapannya dingin dan membekukan. Khas seorang pembunuh.

_**Crot!**_

Lelaki itu kembali menancapkan pisaunya tepat pada ulu nadi lelaki di hadapannya. Membuat lelaki yang berlumuran darah itu berteriak semakin histeris. Bola matanya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia merasakan kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Sedang lelaki di hadapannya hanya dapat menatap rendah pada lelaki yang jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya , kemudian berbalik melangkah menjauh. Tanpa pernah ia sadari, lelaki yang telah dibunuhnya itu masih dapat menggerakan jemarinya untuk melempar balik pisau yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya tepat pada jantungnya sebelum tersenyum licik untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Akh—"Lelaki beriris azure itu terjatuh. Ia memegangi pisau keperakan yang tertanam dalam jantungnya. Darah segar segera mengalir deras. Membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Len!"Lelaki bersurai _honey blonde_ itu tersentak lemah. Pandangannya teralih pada pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Menggengam telapak tangan pria paruh baya yang di depannya.

"Ayah—maafkan aku,"Pria itu tersentak. Bola matanya memanas.

"Maaf karena telah merusak nama baik Ayah. Maaf telah mengacaukan keluarga kita. Maaf Ayah. Maafkan aku. Tapi Ayah tau bukan aku melakukannya karena mencintainya? Aku sangat mencintainya Ayah,"Pria itu tersentak hebat. Ia mengelus surai pirang anaknya sembari menahan cairan bening yang segera akan tumpah dari bola matanya. Jemarinya menguat erat.

"Sudah. Sudah cukup Len. Ayah sudah memaafkanmu,"Lelaki bermanik azure itu tersenyum pelan. Membuat pria paruh baya itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ayah—aku punya permintaan untukmu,"Lelaki itu kemudian memejamkan bola matanya sebentar. Memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Napasnya memburu lemah. Ia menghirup pelan udara yang bercampur bau darah di sekitarnya. Menikmati angin lirih yang mempermainkan helaian surainya.

"_Tolong_—makamkan aku di sebelahnya Ayah. Di sebelah gadis yang aku cintai itu,"Pria paruh baya itu terhenyak. Rahangnya mengeras. Bola matanya melebar. Dan cairan bening itu dengan segera sukses menjebol bola mata pria itu. Membuat wajah tuanya menjadi setengah basah. Pria paruh baya itu menggangguk pelan. Sedang lelaki beriris azure itu tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang menggetarkan hati pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Senyum yang membuat pria paruh baya itu sesenggukan tiada henti. Sekaligus—senyum terakhir yang dapat dilihat oleh pria paruh baya itu.

...

...

...

...

"_Arigatou_—Ayah"

...

...

...

...

Dan lelaki bersurai _blonde_ itupun memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

_**Karena kau tahu Rin? Kemanapun kau pergi—aku akan selalu melangkah bersamamu. **_

.

.

.

.

.

***Owari***

* * *

Gimana? Kurang memuaskankah? bingung genre nya ini angst apa nda? =w=

Yosh, riders yang baek itu meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak ripiu OAO/

Jadiiii ripiu pwease? :v


End file.
